


Wait

by coshie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Eddie likes it too, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Venom likes to tease, by which i mean venom is a butt plug, even if he pretends not to, like for three days, minor dubcon, sexually frustrated eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshie/pseuds/coshie
Summary: Venom decides that Eddie needs to be teased a little in retaliation for "being too tired" to have sex.  Eddie decides to try to ignore this.Venom is much more successful in these efforts than Eddie is.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from the best discord server of all time, full of the most amazing people. You’re all great, and I’m proud to present you with this smut. Enjoy <3

Eddie’s attention in the interview was waning.  Smiling, nodding, the occasional “is that right?” just to keep the woman talking about….  He had to glance at his notes. Talking about an upcoming city council meeting. God, how we was managing to continue to take notes, he had no idea.  Eddie had never had much of a mind for politics to begin with, but today had just been one thing after another and his mind was miles away. He had tried to brew his usual morning coffee, only to find out he was out.  His commute to work had been delayed by two separate car accidents. His boss had punished his tardiness by sending him out on the most boring assignment for the day.

And Venom was deciding to punish him for denying sex last night.

The vibrating started again and Eddie cleared his throat very loudly and shifted in his chair.  “And how do you---” He had to clear his throat again. “---do you see that going?” Eddie was horrified to hear that his voice cracked on the last word.

The woman he was interviewing - and he couldn’t even remember her name, he was going to be fired for this, he was sure, because whatever article he would produce from this interview would be terrible - gave him a concerned look.  “Are you feeling all right, Mr Brock? You seem like you’re not feeling well.”

**_Eddie._ **  “I-I’m okay,” he assured her, deliberately ignoring his symbiote.  “Please, continue.”

But the second she began talking again, Eddie’s thoughts snapped straight to Venom.  Exactly what Venom wanted, of course.  **_You should be focusing, Eddie_ ** , came a coy rumble in his mind.

An hour ago, when he had left the office to meet up for this interview, Venom had asked him why they hadn’t had sex last night.  “I was tired, love,” he had explained calmly, and a yawn punctuated this. “Damn, still tired. Dunno how I’m gonna make it through this interview.”   **_I can help keep you awake._ **  “Don’t go fucking with my brain chemistry too much.  I’ll just buy a coffee.”  **_I don’t have to do that at all, Eddie, and we can save the money._ **  “Yeah?  Then how---?”  And then he felt it, entering the cafe where he was to meet with his interviewee:  a slight teasing around his ass, just enough to make him yelp in surprise. He earned several startled looks, but mumbled an excuse about his phone ringing, pulling it out of his pocket to help cover for it.  “Stop it,” he hissed, making his way towards the back, where his interviewee was waiting.  **_Stop what, Eddie?_ **

And as he sat down, Eddie felt one of Venom’s tendrils push into him in earnest, which made him let own an involuntary moan.  Again, he hurried to play it off, attempting to say something about being on his feet all day and how good it felt to sit down.  Venom was thickening inside of him, forming what Eddie quickly realized was an imitation butt plug.  _ Where had Venom learned about butt plugs? _  He was seriously considering restricting the symbiote’s nighttime activities.  No more internet, for a start.  **_I’m helping you stay awake, Eddie._ **

He did his best to ignore all of this, and began the interview.  Venom, of course, was not having it. Five minutes in, just when Eddie was starting to relax, Venom  _ vibrated _ .  Vibrated in his ass.  Vibrated halfway through Eddie trying to ask a question, which made his voice hitch embarrassingly high.

So here he was, with his alien  _ literally up his ass _ , doing his damn best to pay attention to an interview that he would have had no interest in on a good day, while Venom vied for his attention like it was a goddamn job.

“Mr Brock?”  The woman was considering him with a concerned look.

“I-I’m so sorry, I must have---”  Eddie realized he hadn’t heard anything she had just been saying.  Instead, he had been thinking about this interview being over and finding someplace secluded because his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight and if Venom kept up with these ministrations, he was going to need a change of pants.  “It’s, it’s been a long day…” he tried lamely. The vibrating stopped, and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief.

“You look like you might be getting sick,” she continued.  “Are you feeling warm? Your face is flushed.” Motherly concern; Eddie scribbled this into his notebook.  It was just as good as anything else he had written.

“You know,” he said, seeing his opportunity, “I might be coming down with something.  I’m really sorry; could we continue this another time?” Terribly unprofessional, but if he could clear his head by then, he could actually try to perform a real interview.

“Of course, Mr Brock,” she assured him.  “You know how to reach me.”

 

 

“V, I am going to kill you,” Eddie growled, quickly locking the bathroom door behind him.  Luckily, the cafe had single occupant restrooms, or else Eddie had no idea how far he would have made it down the street.  As soon as he had stood up, Venom had swelled even further, and pushed deeper in, hitting his prostate, which nearly made him crumple back into his seat.  A hurried mumbled apology, and he had rushed to the bathroom. “You can’t be doing that to me while I’m trying to work,” he continued, fumbling with his zipper.

There was no response, but tendrils were oozing from his chest and arms to form Venom’s head and torso in front of him.  He was pressed back into the tiled wall by his partially manifested symbiote, and his arms were forced above his head, leaving his jeans hanging loosely on his hips.  Venom grinned down at him, thick strands of saliva dripping from teeth and tongue. “ **_It was keeping you awake, Eddie_ ** ,” Venom informed him, pushing a tendril up his shirt.

“Awake wasn’t the goal,” Eddie managed, struggling against the hold, “alert was.  And I was not paying attention, in case you missed that.”

Venom just shrugged, tightening the silky black pinning Eddie’s hands to the wall.  “ **_You weren’t in the mood for sex last night._ ** ”

“So I have to be  _ during work _ ?” Eddie demanded.

“ **_But you were.  This body gives you away every time._ ** ”  Now, tendrils were wrapping around his cock in his underwear, and Eddie moaned.  “ **_Would you like release, Eddie?_ ** ” Venom purred in his ear.

That’s what he wanted, what he had been waiting to hear.  “Yes,” he said quickly. “Please, V.”

Venom licked a thick stripe over the side of his face, leaving a wet trail.  “ **_No._ ** ”

“What?” Eddie snapped.

“ **_No_ ** ,” Venom repeated.  “ **_You made us wait.  Now I will._ ** ”

There was a knock on the door.  “Occupied!” Eddie squeaked. To Venom, he hissed, “You can’t---”

“ **_I can.  And I will.  This body is ours_ ** ,” Venom’s tongue was now curling around his throat, “ **_and I will make you wait until you are begging for release._ ** ”

And with that, Venom was soaking back into his skin, except for the plug that Eddie could feel himself clenching around, and he fell to his knees on the bathroom floor, panting.  His erection was throbbing. He hesitantly reached for it, but his hand froze before his fingertips could even brush his underwear.  **_Wait._ **

This was unfair.  This might even be the most unfair thing Eddie had thus far encountered with his whole new “sharing his body and thoughts with an alien” situation.  He couldn't even touch himself, no matter how much he wanted to. This was going to be torture.

Delicious torture.

Because, even as Eddie left the bathroom, left the cafe, and started heading back to work, he wasn't seriously angry.  Frustrated, absolutely. But angry? He had always liked being teased; Anne had been particularly good at it. And Venom was nothing if not a quick learner when it came to Eddie's pleasure.  He knew - as much as he wanted to just grumble and bitch and moan - he knew this was going to be fun for them both.

Thank god it was Friday.

 

 

  
He played up acting sick when he returned to work - it wasn't difficult, Venom was vibrating against his prostate at varying intervals, so his face was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking - and his boss sent him home early.  He rushed home, and hurried to the bedroom, peeling off his clothes as he went.

Venom was already pulling out from his skin, wrapping him in affectionate embraces and lovingly encasing his cock in tendrils.  “All right, V, I’m begging,” Eddie said as he was pushed onto his back on the bed. “Please.”

A wide grin, and an impassioned squeeze of his cock.  “ _ Please _ ,” he repeated in a whine.  A push against his prostate, earning a wet moan; Eddie’s hips bucked.

“ **_You are so pretty when you beg_ ** ,” Venom purred, holding his jaw with a clawed hand.  “ **_Beg more, Eddie._ ** ”

Eddie didn’t even hesitate.  “I need you, V, I need you to make me come, to fuck me, to--- ah!”  Venom was vibrating again against that sweet spot inside him, and Eddie threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his hips up into the air.  “Please, please---”

Venom pushed the tip of its tongue against Eddie’s lips, and he opened his mouth to let it in.  His own tongue was toyed with, and Venom pressed against the roof of his mouth, then snaked back to his throat, and  _ pushed further _ , making Eddie choke and moan as he swallowed around it.  Venom was leaning closer, and Eddie could feel fanged teeth brushing his chin and his temple as a gaping maw threatened to enclose his face.

He tried to say something, but a strangled sound was all that could escape his filled throat.  But Venom knew; they could both feel the familiar rush filling the pit of Eddie’s stomach, the buzz in his mind as they approached the dizzying edge of rapture.  And then---

Everything stopped.  Eddie gasped for air as the tongue pulled back from his throat, thrust his hips trying to find the sensation that had been withdrawn, wiggling to try to feel something inside.  Venom was still hovering above him, but was no longer touching any place more exciting than his jaw. “V-V,” Eddie stuttered. “Wh-what, please, I-I---”

“ **_We haven’t waited long enough_ ** ,” Venom informed him smugly.  And then once again disappeared back inside him.

Eddie was left lying on his bed, panting, shaking slightly, covered in sweat and both of their saliva; he didn’t realize he had been  _ drooling _ .  “Wh-what are you…” he tried, his voice weak.

**_Take a shower, Eddie_ ** , Venom suggested helpfully in their mind.   **_You need to go grocery shopping.  We are out of tater tots._ **

  
  
  


Shopping was not easy.  After a cold shower, Eddie’s erection had waned, and his mind was cleared  _ enough _ to leave the apartment.  But Venom was not done with him, not by a longshot, and was still maintaining the form of a butt plug to annoy  _ and enrapture _ him.  Walking into Mrs Chen’s bodega, he could feel the slightest of vibrations, just enough to let him know that he wasn’t in the clear.  His cock twitched. “Hey, Mrs C,” he greeted the woman behind the counter.

“Hi Eddie,” she returned warmly, barely glancing up from her newspaper.  “How are you?”

“Ah, well,” Eddie muttered with a shrug.  “Not too bad.”

He spent longer than necessary looking at the selection of frozen food.  Venom was pulsing slightly, stretching him until he clenched down, and then returning to a smaller size.  Eddie swallowed heavily, and grabbed two bags of tater tots. On his way back to the counter, he snatched up a bar of chocolate and a can of ravioli.

“Are you feeling okay?” Mrs Chen asked him, narrowing her eyes as he put his items up on the counter.

“Little warm,” Eddie tried to brush it off.  “Might be coming down with someTHING!” His voice raised on the last word when Venom decided that messing with his ass wasn’t enough and let a tentacle wrap around his balls.  Eddie laughed awkwardly when Mrs Chen’s brow furrowed, and he slapped some cash on the counter, trying to hurry the transaction along.

“You should get some rest,” Mrs Chen suggested, albeit a little hesitantly.  “You work yourself too hard. Stress is bad for you, you know; mind is body, Eddie,” she reminded him, putting everything in a bag for him.

“Mind is body,” Eddie repeated in agreement, accepting his change and purchases.  “Thanks, Mrs C.”

“And you need to eat better,” she called after him as he turned to leave.

“One day at a time!” Eddie called back, and hurried out of the store.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” he hissed once he was back out on the street.  Venom was now squeezing his sack lightly.  **_Exploring._ **  “Explor---?  What the hell do you have to explore for?”   **_Learning._ **  “Learning about  _ what _ ?”   **_How to make us feel good._ **  Eddie groaned.  “Jackass,” he mumbled.  They both knew that Venom already knew enough on how to make them  _ feel good _ to fill several encyclopedias.

Thankfully, once they were back home with the promise of food, Venom seemed to let off a little.  No more vibrations or pushing or pulsing, at least, and his sack was released. As he set about making them some dinner, he could still feel himself clenching around the now apparently ever-present plug in his ass.  They were even able to sit on the couch with a bowl of ravioli, a plate filled with tater tots, and a couple bottles of beer, and watch their usual lineup of terrible TV without incident.

Ultimately, that’s how Eddie fell asleep a few hours later.  He had debated getting up and moving to the bed, but didn’t want to upset the tentative armistice that they were entertaining on the matter of his sexual gratification.  So he fell asleep, Venom curled around him and its head settled on his shoulder, as the TV continued to entertain the symbiote. He could almost entirely ignore the plug, now.

* * *

Saturday was another matter.  Eddie awoke with a throbbing erection, worse than he could ever remember his morning wood.  He groaned as he sat up and stretched, and then realized that Venom had a tendril wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.  “No, why,” he moaned, hunching over and burying his face in his hands.

**_You almost achieved release_ ** , Venom said, and Eddie could remember the faintest flash of a dream, an amazingly gorgeous woman and a painfully attractive man both intent on getting Eddie naked, and realized it would have been a wet dream if  _ something hadn’t stopped it _ .   **_But I wouldn’t allow it.  You needed to be reminded that I am in control.  For now._ **

“Trust me, how could I forget,” he mumbled, and stood, heading to the bathroom to take another cold shower, hoping to wash away this current wave of frustration.  As he stripped down in his bedroom, however, Venom pushed against his prostate once more and Eddie’s knees buckled. He collapsed, kneeling on the floor, holding onto his bed for support.  He felt his cock leaking, and Venom tightened around it. “You’re going to kill me,” Eddie panted.

**_Of course not, my love_ ** , Venom gushed, not without a hint of sarcasm.

When his knees regained their integrity a few moments later, Eddie rushed to the shower and blasted himself with the icy stream, shouting with relieved surprise as it shocked his skin.  It took minutes, but eventually the erection began to subside, and Venom retracted the tendril. But not before giving his balls an affectionate caress that made him jump.

He didn’t know how much longer he was supposed to  **_wait_ ** , so Eddie decided that today, he would do some of the least sexy things he could think of.  Cleaning the apartment seemed like a good start. Sending out a few work-related emails was always tedious.  Maybe even drafting something up for that disaster of an interview yesterday.

None of this went as planned.

Of course.

Twenty minutes in to scrubbing the bathroom - when was the last time he had cleaned it?  Never? - Venom buzzed against his prostate and squeezed his cock, making Eddie tumble forward onto his hands and knees, moaning in painful bliss.  When he had shakily gotten back to his feet and started cleaning again, he felt a tongue brushing the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

While doing dishes, Venom pulsed inside him, making him jerk his hips forward, pressing his dick into the counter.  He leaned over the sink, panting slightly, watching the water swirl around the drain, carrying soap suds with it, thinking that it looked vaguely like flower petals carried along a river.  Not distracting enough; another pulse, another thrust. Eddie whimpered.

He was only able to send two short emails before he could no longer focus on anything else other than the near-constant brushing against the now-too-sensitive bundle of nerves that felt like they were on fire inside him.

Eddie collapsed onto the couch, staring at the television despite it being turned off.  Venom oozed out around him, grazing his exposed skin with gentle touches. “ **_What’s wrong, Eddie?  I thought you wanted to get more work done today._ ** ”

“You don’t want me to,” he grumbled in response.  Venom started to unzip his pants. Eddie perked up slightly, in spite of himself.  “You finally gonna let me have something?”

Venom just purred in his ear noncommittally, and pushed Eddie’s pants and underwear down past his hips.  His cock was uncomfortably hard, and the cool air on it was rather refreshing. Eddie let out a long exhale.  “ **_Beg, Eddie._ ** ”

Part of him was feeling rebellious, wanting to deny Venom in the same way that he himself had been denied for almost 24 hours now.  But that part was quickly drowned out by a tentacle curling around his erection, a tongue licking up the side of his face, and another growled command, “ **_Beg._ ** ”

A keening whine pushed past his lips, and Eddie managed, “V, love,  _ please _ , please it’s been so long, I  _ need _ this, I need  _ you _ ,  _ please _ .”  And the plug was vibrating again, and growing, and pushing deeper, and Eddie actually let out a dry sob as his hips involuntarily lifted from the couch in search of  _ something _ , anything, that would mean release.

His mouth was invaded again, rougher than last time, as Venom pushed its tongue as deep as ever down his throat.  Eddie gagged and coughed around it, but even though tears were forming, trickling from his eyes, he was feeling  _ so good _ that he didn’t want any of this to stop.  Self-preservation had never been a strong suit of his, and it continued to be conspicuously absent.  Without thinking, he was reaching down to his cock, desperate for the stimulation. And to his surprise, he was allowed to touch it, to grasp it, and to begin stroking.

While he did - stroking hard and fast enough that he was sure he would begin chafing, if he lasted that long - he felt his shirt being pushed up and Venom’s hands on his chest, and claws were tweaking his nipples and dragging across his skin, leaving a wonderful stinging in their wake.  His prostate was crying out from overstimulation from Venom’s pulsing and vibrating and Eddie was sure he was going to black out from wave after wave of titillating sensation. Just as his head was going swimmy from restriction of oxygen, Venom pulled its tongue out, leaving Eddie gasping for air and just managing a few words, “Thank you, V, thank you,” as his orgasm built up and threatened to engulf them,

And then

Eddie’s hands were jerked away, all stimulation was stopped, and his skin wailed for touch.  A dry sob cracked in his chest, and he tried to focus on Venom’s face swimming in and out of focus in front of him.  “Love,  _ please _ ,” he whined.

“ **_Wait_ ** ,” Venom hissed sweetly across his face.

Eddie had to sit for ten entire minutes before his heart stopped threatening to jump from his chest and his erection stopped throbbing with every heartbeat.

 

 

By dinnertime, Eddie was convinced he would have to live the rest of his life with blue balls, barely able to function, while his symbiote teased and tortured him relentlessly every time he let his mind wander more than a few steps from sex.  He fumbled with the sandwich he made, nearly dropping it when Venom buzzed across his prostate; he gasped and moaned while channel surfing when Venom squeezed his cock tightly, but only once; he nearly choked on his beer when Venom wrapped its  _ tongue _ around his dick and balls.

“You’re going to kill me,” he reiterated when he had stumbled to bed, covering his eyes with one hand to avoid looking at Venom manifesting above him again.  “I’m going to die like this, horny and desperate, and they’re going to find my body sprawled on the bathroom floor with my pants down and dick in hand.”

“ **_Eddie_ ** ,” Venom cooed, licking up his face, “ **_we would never allow harm to come to you._ ** ”

He shivered.  “I need release, love,” he croaked.  “Please.”

“ **_You need some sleep, Eddie_ ** ,” Venom countered.  Something else less tangible followed this that Eddie was only barely able to glean, something like  _ one more night _ or  _ maybe tomorrow _ .  It was hope, it was the promise of a proper orgasm after two days of denial, and it was enough to make Eddie veritably whimper with the anticipation.

He fell asleep quicker than he thought he would, wrapped in a blanket of black possessiveness that hugged him tightly.  Almost as though apologetic.

* * *

It was Sunday morning.  Eddie was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, at the peeling paint and faint water stains.  He was ignoring his phone buzzing on his night stand. He was ignoring the sunlight streaming through the window.  He was  _ trying _ to ignore the vibrating mimic of a butt plug against his prostate.

It wasn’t working.

That’s what had woken him up, of course.  Venom wanted  _ attention _ , and that meant that Eddie was to drop everything else to provide it, even if he was asleep.  Venom hadn’t even taken form yet, just oozing over Eddie’s skin and  _ purring _ with the prospect of their day.

“Love,” his voice cracked.  “Please.”

He wasn’t going to be doing  _ anything _ today with an erection that throbbed painfully sore and a body aching and crying out for touch and stimulation and  _ release _ .  He could barely even muster the will to take another cold shower.  He was terrified to think that it wouldn’t work this time.

**_Eddie.  Eddie. You taste good like this.  Eddie._ **

“V,” Eddie murmured, putting a hand on his chest as he closed his eyes.  Venom swelled around his hand, and soon he was gripping tightly to the symbiote’s hand.

**_So pretty when you want me, want us.  Eddie._ **

Venom was in good spirits, though.  Despite Eddie’s palpable frustration, Venom was undulating around him in utter joy.  He didn’t know why, and his mind wasn’t clear enough to take a guess.

**_Should do this more often, Eddie, tease for days._ **

“Oh god, please,  _ no _ ,” Eddie moaned.  “I can’t even function, love, I’m at the end of my rope.  Please, V,  _ please _ , I need it.  Now. I need you.  Please.”

**_Tell us what you want._ **

This was different.  Eddie opened his eyes.  Venom was just forming above him.  “I want you,” he breathed, barely daring to hope.

“ **_To do what?_ ** ” Venom prompted.

“To fuck me,” he said breathlessly.  And no sooner had the words left his mouth that the constant plug in his ass that he had been failing to ignore was growing, thickening, and then pushing into him properly, a facsimile of a cock, but the  _ perfect _ size for him.  He moaned gratefully, raising his hips to meet Venom’s as they formed.  His legs were grabbed and wrapped around Venom’s waist, and there was a tongue around his throat again and a definitive  _ growl _ in his ear as his shoulders were pressed back into his mattress.

“Please, please, don’t stop,” Eddie begged, throwing his head as far back as he could manage.  His toes were curling behind Venom’s back, and Venom leaned forward, letting go of his hips and instead grabbing his hands.  Eddie felt like he was suspended, but had no fear of falling; Venom’s form was accommodating to this position, keeping Eddie’s hips off the bed while still able to thrust into him again and again, harder and faster.  Something wrapped around his cock, a hand or a tongue or a tendril he didn’t know, and Eddie sobbed in earnest; this was all too much, and yet was everything he had needed. He felt like a supernova was building behind his navel and was  _ terrified _ he would be denied release again.

“ **_Beg_ ** ,” Venom demanded.

“Oh god, V, fuck,  _ please pleaseplease _ let me come,  _ make me _ come, please, shit, I’ll do anything, anything you want, please just, just  _ don’t stop _ \---”  And it was building faster and bigger, swirling through his blood like--- like  _ venom _ , and he was sobbing, tears spilling from his eyes, his breath catching in his throat, hoping,  _ praying _ this wasn’t about to stop because he  _ needed _ this,  _ they _ needed this---

“ **_Come for us, Eddie._ ** ”

His mind shattered.

Eddie heard a scream, couldn’t be bothered to realize it was his own, and he spilled onto his stomach and chest as Venom continued pumping against his prostate and milking his cock, tried to take in everything he was feeling, tried to enjoy the pressure of touch in all the right places and the delectable taste of twin ecstasies spinning orbits around the exploding supernova in his mind, but it was too much,  _ too much _ and yet  _ not enough _ as stars burst in front of his eyes and his vision fizzled and popped and

He blacked out.

 

  
When he regained a sense of awareness close enough to call consciousness, Eddie blinked at the sunlight streaming through his window.  He was laying naked in his bed, and Venom was curled around him, purring in his ear. “ **_You are so beautiful when you come, Eddie._ ** ”

“Holy shit,” Eddie mumbled.

“ **_We had fun, Eddie.  But you said I shouldn’t tease you like that again._ ** ”

“I thought I would die,” he slurred, reaching up to rub his eyes.  “Holy shit,” he repeated.

“ **_So we shouldn’t do that again?_ ** ” Venom asked, and its tone was one of teasing innocence.  They both knew the answer. As much as Eddie loved to complain and would continue to complain, they both got way too much enjoyment out of the experience.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, moving to sit up.

Venom just chuckled, and gave him an affection head bump and a tender squeeze before sinking back into his skin.   **_Love you, Eddie._ **

Eddie stood, and smiled.  “Love you too. More than anything.” He walked to the bathroom, thinking of a warm shower, finally.

Maybe today he could actually get something done.


End file.
